Princess Academy
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: A fanfiction series. When Izzy is dragged to a new boarding school, she met other girls who have powers like her, her brother Ben, and her friend Jake. Follow the three and their new friends to a world of glitter, glam and adventure.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Princesses that will attend

Carlotta: Princess of Cadiz

Marina: Princess of Cape Breton

Phoenix: Princess of Rosa Blanca

Jennifer: Princess of Nova Scotia

Karina: Princess of Beau Fleuve

Ree: Princess of Hillsborough

Isabella Green (Izzy): Princess of Arendelle

Destiny: Princess of Riverdale

Jasmine: Princess of Hinderville

Jewel: Princess of France

Amy: Princess of England

Gigi: Princess of Sweden

Charlotte: Princess of Coppelia

Antoinette: Princess of Swandila

Lulu and Mimi: Princesses of Rouen

Hildegarde: Princess of Germany

Erin: Princess of Ireland

Rosie: Princess of Weselton

Annamarie: Princess of Italy

Alexis: Princess of Northern Isles

Lorena: Princess of Western Isles

Yuko: Princess of New Asia

Scarlett: Princess of Nocturna

Olga: Princess of Eastern Isles

Ruby: Princess of Chastain

Tanya: Princess of Znada

Amelie: Princess of Castleton

Ruby: Princess of Roseville

Yvonne: Princess of Everett

Maria: Princess of Magnolia

Tori: Princess of Buckingham

Kaya: Princess of Ivyville

Tiffany: Princess of Elite

America: Princess of Carolina

Amberley: Princess of Palem

Jessica: Princess of Merovingia

Jeanne: Princess of Crossland

Cordelia: Princess of Sedan

Adrianna: Princess of Sunnydale

Roxanne: Princess of Clermont

Diamond: Princess of Bridewell

Crystal: Princess of Norwood

Cassandra: Princess of Bridgeton

Roseanne: Princess of Bogota


	2. From Kingdom to Boarding School

Chapter 1: From Kingdom to Boarding School

Isabella Green (or Izzy, as her family and friends have called her) stepped out of the carriage and look up to the new building. She gulped and walked towards the boarding school. Turning around to wave at her brother, Benny, she remembers the departing.

* * *

*Flashback*

Izzy sighed, packing the last of her suitcase. This was it. Izzy has to go to Princess Academy, the new school that has been built. Sighing, she lifted her suitcase, and went out of her room.

There, she was greeted by Matilde, her little sister and Cubby, her crewmate and friend. They ran and hug her.

"Izzy are you really leaving?" asked Cubby, tears brimming in his blue eyes.

Izzy gulped and nodded her head shakily, tears threating to come. Matilde whimpered and run away. Cubby hug her one more time before running after her. The sound of Matilde crying and Cubby running broke Izzy's heart.

What makes things even worse was that Jake watched the whole thing. He came up to her, tears brimming in his emerald green eyes. His family came from a long line of witches with water powers. Jake has been in the palace since he was four.

"Are you leaving now?" asked Jake, tears streaming down his face.

Izzy nodded, tears clouding the picture as she ran and hug him.

"Iz, please remember us. Remember me," said Jake as he let Izzy go. Izzy nodded, wiping tears from her cheeks and eyes. Then she walked away from him.

Izzy was farewell by servants, butlers and children of the servants. She got on the carriage and it rolled away from the palace.

* * *

Izzy chocked back angry tears. She was so tired at crying.

Instead she went to planning mode. She was going in the school, no matter what her heart and mind thinks.

* * *

Carlotta, Princess of Cadiz, stepped out of the green carriage. Braiding her brown dirt hair into a braid and her emerald green eyes look up to the new boarding school.

"My, isn't it beautiful?" asked Carlotta to her father, King Archie of Cadiz.

He nodded quietly, looking at a pile of papers. Her mother, Queen Ava of Cadiz gave her the angry stare when she noticed Carlotta using her magic to make vines in her hair.

"Carlotta dear. Nobody wants a witch for a princess, let alone a queen," said Queen Ava sternly.

Carlotta stopped and looked at her braid. She hated her magic. She was born with that magic and her mother and father despised her. Her older brother, Charles, never let her forget.

But she push the thoughts out of her mind when she saw Marina and Phoenix, her best friends.

"Bye Mom and Dad," said Carlotta, stepping out of the carriage. King Archie nodded while Queen Ava looked up and smiled.

* * *

Princesses Marina of Cape Breton and Princess Phoenix of Rosa Blanca saw Carlotta first. Phoenix squealed with delight as she ran and hug her. Marina stood by, rolling her eyes.

"Great!" said Marina, pushing her blue hair braid out of her chin. Phoenix started talking about all the things that happened to her and other kingdoms, including, what happened to the Princess of Arendelle.

"Well what do we have here," a girl's voice said.

Carlotta groaned as Princess Jennifer of Nova Scotia and Princess Karina of Beau Fleuve walked towards them whispering.

The platinum-blonde haired girl turn towards the strawberry blonde haired girl.

"Do you see what I see?" asked Jennifer to Karina,

Karina paused for a moment then gasped. "Yes I see. Three little witches standing in front of a school. How dreadful!" yelled Karina at the top of his lungs. All the other princesses stop what they are doing and stared at Carlotta, Marina, and Phoenix.

"We're not witches, Jennifer!" yelled Marina as Jennifer and Karina walked away laughing. Phoenix started to cry, the tears steaming off her face. Carlotta came over and hug her. Just then, a school bell rang.

"Guys. Forget about Jennifer. School's starting and we're here to make new friends and members of the Anti-Witch Club," explained Carlotta.

"Oh yeah," said Phoenix, sparking a fire to keep her warm. Marina fused out the flame with a spray of water.

"Come on," urged Carlotta. And all the princesses went in, all staying away from Marina, Phoenix, and Carlotta.

* * *

Izzy was curious. Why were the other princesses staying from the three princesses? Thought Izzy as she and the others went to the Auditorium. All the princesses sit according to their kingdoms. Izzy sit next to Ree, Princess of Hillsborough, a girl with blonde hair and brown hair. Izzy turned around and smiled. Ree turned away. So much for making new friends, thought Izzy.

A platinum blonde woman stepped up to the stage. She was wearing an ice-blue dress.

"Hello princesses!" she yelled.

All of them started clapping wildly, including Izzy.

"This is the first year of Princess Academy. My name is Madame Theodore, your new vice-principal. Your new principal is King Ben of Arendelle. The first thing we're going to do is interviews, all of you, then classes and roommates. The next day, we've go to the classes as sechuled. Over the year, we'll have balls and family visits. All princesses please remain in your seats here while I go get the principal," said Madame Theodore and left.

All the princesses started talking. But Izzy was worried. Hope I don't mess this up, like I always do, she thought.


	3. Interviews

Episode 2: Interviews

King Ben of Arendelle sighed before opening the Auditorium doors. All 48 princesses' side conversations stopped right away. He looked at Izzy, who nodded and smiled.

"Okay now. Let the interviews begin," said Madame Theodore.

"Princess Carlotta of Cadiz." All 47 princesses' eyes adverted to a girl with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. The girl stand up and walked over to them, and sit on a velvet chair. She was wearing a green dress.

"Hello," she said politely.

"Hello Princess Carlotta. Tell us about yourself," said Ben.

"Well, I have an older brother named Charles and a younger brother named Charlie. My mother is Queen Ava and my dad is King Archie," said Carlotta.

"Do you have magic powers?" asked Madame Theodore.

"Yes. I have earth powers," said a cautious Carlotta.

Madame Theodore nodded. "Very well. You may go back to your seat.

Carlotta nodded, rise up, and went back to her seat.

"Princess Marina of Cape Breton." A girl with dark blue hair and aqua-blue eyes walked over and sat down. She was wearing aqua-blue dress.

"Hi," said Marina.

"Hello Princess Marina. Tell us about yourself," said Madame Theodore.

"I am an only child. My mother is Queen Mia and my father is King Martin," said Marina.

"Do you have magic powers?" asked Ben.

"I have water powers," said Marina.

Madame Theodore nodded. "You may go back in your seat."

Marina nodded, rise up, and went back in her seat.

"Princess Phoenix of Rosa Blanca." A girl with red hair and black eyes walked over and sat down. She was wearing a fire-red dress.

"Hello Princess Phoenix," said Ben.

"Oh just call me Phoenix. We're in a boarding school, not an official ceremony, for heaven's sake!" exclaimed Phoenix.

Ben's shoulders relaxed. Finally a princess who just wanna be called by first name. No the second. The first one is his sister.

"Tell us about yourself," said Madame Theodore, giving Ben an angry stare that shut him up.

"Well I have two younger sisters that are twins named Priscilla and Prudence. My mom is Queen Patricia and my dad is King Patrick," said Phoenix.

"Do you have magic powers?" asked Madame Theodore.

"Yes. I have fire powers," said Phoenix.

Ben nodded. "Very well. You may go back to your seat."

Phoenix nodded, rise up, and went back to her seat.

"Princess Jennifer of Nova Scotia." A girl with platinum blonde hair and ice-blue eyes walked and sat down. She was wearing an ice-blue dress.

"Hello Princess Jennifer. Tell us about yourself," said Ben.

"Well I am the oldest of three girls, Jenny, Jessica, and Jessie. My mother is Queen Jeanette and my dad is King Jacob," said Jennifer.

"Do you have magical powers?" asked Madame Theodore.

"No I don't. And with the world full of witches, the world would be a safer place," replied Jennifer, smiling.

Ben's hands clenched together. His eyes grew more icy-blue. Madame Theodore noticed and calmly said, "Jennifer go back to your seat."

"Fine," said Jennifer, standing up and down waling to her seat and sat down.

"Princess Karina of Beau Fleuve." A girl with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes walked over and sat down. She was wearing a pink dress.

"Hello Princess Karina. Tell us about yourself," said Madame Theodore.

"Yes. I have a twin sister named Lily. My mom is Queen Tina and my dad is King Maury," said Karina causally.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Ben, knowing he've gone out of topic, but he didn't care.

"What is it?" asked Karina.

"Are Jennifer and you cousins?"

Karina bit her lip before nodding.

'Well okay," said Ben, hoping that her cousin doesn't ruin her reputation. He heard Izzy and her friends talking about this.

"Very well. You may go back to your seat."

Karina nodded before standing up and walking to her seat.

Ben looked at his papers and saw 'Princess Isabella Green.'

He groaned. That was his sisters' full name and she told him that she doesn't want her full name to be announced. But he was going to.

"Princess Isabella Green of Arendelle."

Izzy groaned as she stood up, brushed the dirt of her simple pink dress, and went to her velvet chair. Then she glared at him as he smirked at her.

"What?!" she snapped at him.

"Let's just start with the interview," said Madame Theodore, glaring at both of them.

"Hello Princess Isabella Green. Tell us about yourself," said Ben, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, I've got an older brother named Benjamin; who is standing right in front of me," she smirked at him. "And I have a younger sister named Matilde."

"Do you have any magic powers?" asked Madame Theodore. Izzy give Ben the 'she's kidding, right' look. Ben shook his head.

"Why do I need to tell you?" asked Izzy. Madame Theodore glanced at her before sighing. "Fine be like that." She suddenly grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled the glove out of the hand. She thumped her hand down and a flurry of snow, fire, water and air spread across the table.

Everyone was shocked to see that. Even Izzy was stunned. Theodore smirked as she slipped Izzy's glove back on her hand. "Well," she said, smiling, "I just know that you're a very special girl."

She smiled at the shocked brunette girl before getting up and walking out. "I think the interviews are done for today," she said and left, leaving very SHOCKED princesses (and a principal). Then Gigi, Princess of Sweden spoke.

"What just happened?" she asked.

 **Just stands there with my mouth open.**

 **OMG! Even I don't know what happened. And I wrote this!**

 **SO yeah the only three stories I may be working on is THG, ITIP, and this story.**

 **Now, I will go finish the eighth chapter of ITIP, the second chapter of THG (while I'm recovering from what just happened here). Looks to Izzy: What just happened!?**


	4. Kidnapped by the Vice Principial of PA

Episode 3: Kidnapped by the Vice of PA

"MADELINE JANE HUTCHINSON!"

Maddie winced at the sound of the bulters' angry voice echoing into the kitchen. She was teaching her two year old twins Josie and Justin how to say "Mommy", when Andrew, the bulter yelled her name from across the castle. She sighed, lifted Justin and Josie up and ran to the kitchen.

Um, it doesn't look like a kitchen. The kitchen looked more like an outside to a pool than a dry, dough-like kitchen. Andrew was waving his whisk at Jake and Cubby. Madeline went running and grab the whisk of his hand.

"Andrew what are you doing?" asked Maddie. Andrew glared at Jake, who was using his newfound water powers to shield himself and Cubby. Maddie sighed and glared at Jake, who give her the 'I can explain' look.

"Jake, you can't just use your powers like that. Not in front of other people," she said. Jake looked down, twisting his hands.

"Um, I don't know," said Jake. He felt Maddie's index finger under his chin and lifted him up to see her face.

"Jake I know it's exciting to have powers. But you need to control them, has your powers grew stronger by each day. You understand me?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah sure whatever," said Jake and left.

"Don't be rude to me," shouted Maddie. But Jake rolled his eyes and muttered, "Older sisters are so annoying." He went up to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

"I hate these powers," said Jake, kicking aside Patch, his puppy. He winced and Jake's expression soften.

"Sorry Patch. I'm just mad at Maddie. That's all," he said. Jake glanced at his blue gloves. He snorted and changed into his PJs.

"Maybe sleep will help me," he muttered as fell on the bed, draining all on the energy on the bed and fall asleep.

"You idiot."

Jake waked up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and noticed that the fire was out. Using the glove to conceal his magic, he lean over and make the fire again.

But the fire was blown off and Jake looked at it with confusion. _It's not windy tonight,_ he thought as he put on his gloves and slippers and stepped out of his bed.

"Hello," he said, using a torch to light the way. "Who's there?" There was no sound, so Jake thought it was probably Andrew or another person. He turn to find a dark person wearing completely black.

"Hello," she said.

Jake open his mouth to scream, but then the person covered his mouth and tie his hands and feet with rope. Jake got the courage to scream, "MADDIE! HELP ME!" as it lifted him up and made the dash towards the window. His head hit the window and everything went dark.

He felt something brushed against his feet.

He opened his eyes to find a fire besides him and saw a woman tending to it.

"Hello," he croaked. The woman glanced at him before smiling. "Ah so you're awake," she said, pressing a wet cloth to his forehead. He stood up slowly and realized that they were chains at his hands and feet. He looked at the woman.

"Who are you? Want do you want from me?" asked Jake, crawling away as far as the chains would carry them.

The woman leaned towards Jake and touched his hands. "Because you are a very special boy and you know it," she said. Jake just glared at him

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She smirked and rip both of Jake's gloves and throw water at him. He gasped and lifted his hands. But there was no sensational wetness. Jake opened his eyes to discover that the water was in the woman's face.

"How long do have it?" she asked. Jake bit his lips and answered, "A week ago."

She nodded, put his gloves back on and stand up. "Come on, your destination awaits us," she said.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked, struggling get up with the chains around him. The woman smiled.

"My name is Madame Theodore and I cannot tell you what destination we are going," she said. She went forward and the chains went forward too. He glanced at the distance. _Maddie, I hope you can find me,_ he thought as he went farther and farther away from his home.

"Jake!"

Maddie was frantic. Jake have been missing since last night. She look for him everywhere. She just opened the doors to the kitchen when she found something on the floor. She pick it up and her eyes grew wide.

It was a piece of Jake's blue glove.

Maddie stared at it, completely unfazed. Then she started walking towards the hallway. She saw the window that was open half way and gasped.

 _She was here,_ thought Maddie and ran to her bedroom.

"We're here!" squealed Madame Theodore.

Jake looked at her confused. For days, they have been walking for long times, with only darkness to rest. Theodore pointed to a huge building that was beautiful.

"Here's our destination," she said.

That was when Jake felt himself falling into darkness. He fell to the ground, putting his hands over his head to keep conscious.

"Oh dear," she replied, getting down to where Jake was. "I guess I've _accidently_ put something in your water."

Jake gasped. "You've _drugged_ me," he said as the images blurred and darken, again and again. She smirked and whispered in his ear, "Well, I can't let you know out where we're going, now then?" she said. Then everything went dark.

"Oh, who cares about that boy? He almost destroy my kitchen."

Maddie glared at Andrew, who was smirking while she was talking about finding Jake. He coughed a sarcasm and Maddie glanced at his way.

So now they were both arguing at the kitchen where Cubby, Josie and Justin were finishing eating their dessert.

"It's just a kitchen! You can just replace it. But you can't replace a human being," she said, almost about to sob.

"Aww. I like it when you-"

Andrew gasped as Maddie's eyes turn blue and a piece of her hair turn blue. "DON'T. TALK. ABOUT. ME. EVER. AGAIN!" yelled Maddie. Andrew, Cubby, Josie and Justin back away from her. Suddenly her eyes turn green and she turn back to normal.

"Jake's powers will only grow stronger by each day. We've got to find before he doesn't know how to control them." She looked and picked up a poster with Ben and Madame Theodore. "And I know where to find him," she said.

"Wake up, Jake," someone said.

Jake groaned, opening his eyes to a dim light. He rubbed his eyes when he felt metal on his face. He forced his eyes open and glanced around. He was in a room that was dark only filled with candles. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his green eyes met with icy-blue eyes. He shrieked and try to crawl as far as the chains would carry him.

"Sweetie, don't be scared. I'm here to help you," she said. Jake crooked his head in confusion. "Help me with what?" Jake asked. Theodore sighed and shake her head.

"With your powers," she said.

Jake froze. How does she know that he have powers? Then he remember something and it make him gasped.

" _Who are you? Want do you want from me?" asked Jake, crawling away as far as the chains would carry them._

 _The woman leaned towards Jake and touched his hands. "Because you are a very special boy and you know it," she said. Jake just glared at him_

" _What are you talking about?" he asked. She smirked and rip both of Jake's gloves and throw water at him. He gasped and lifted his hands. But there was no sensational wetness. Jake opened his eyes to discover that the water was in the woman's face._

" _How long do have it?" she asked. Jake bit his lips and answered, "A week ago."_

He told her. He actually told her. He felt sick to his stomach. Actually he felt nauseous. And light-headed. And.

He screamed as he felt a head-splitting headache. He tried to control himself by putting his hands over his head. Madame Theodore looked at the screaming preteen, giggling. Then as fast as the headache came, it was gone. Jake looked up, shocked.

'What the heck was that?" he asked. Madame Theodore laughed and went to the other side to grab a mirror. She came back and give the mirror to him. "There's something you need to see," she sang-song.

Jake snatched the mirror from her and then rolled his-

Blue eyes?

He screamed as he glanced himself. He looks more like a freak than a normal person. He have the blue eyes and his hair was normal black hair but with the blue streaks. He glanced at Theodore, who was bouncing up and down like a little kid. "What did you do to me?" he asked. Theo ( **my nickname for her** **㈴2)** smiled creepy at him.

"Because you need me and you know," she said, leaning down and grabbing a whip that was across him.

Suddenly a huge hand came and rip Jake's white shirt, leaving his back exposed. She then raised the whip and brought it down his back.

CRACK!

"AHH!" screamed Jake as the pain swept through his back. He tried to stand up but the pain was too much for him to stand up.

Meanwhile Theo smirked wickedly at the red streaks on his back. Laughing hardly, she raised her whip and brought it down again.

CRACK! CRACK!

PLEASE! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" screamed Jake as the pain came again and again as Theo kept whipping him again and again.

Then a gush of water came and thrusted Theo across the other side of the room. Obviously his water powers grew out of control during the whips.

Jake opened his eyes and glanced at the wet room. What was that? He looked down and realized that his hands were blue. He gasped and closed his eyes, trying to erase what he just saw. But he open his eyes to find the same blue marks on his hands. He shuddered away from Theo, who was just started to walk towards him.

"You see?" she asked with a smirk as sinister as the Purple Guy **(he's from Five Nights at Freddy's)** I can help you control your powers. You just need to help. That's all," she said, bringing up a knife. Jake's eyes widen and grabbed the baseball bat that was close to him. He then swung at her, who fell down and was bleeding at the head.

Jake just stood there gazing at the bleeding woman, then proceeded to drag Theo into a room, lock the door, and started to look for a way out.

The pain in his back was unbearable but he tried to keep it together as search for a way out. Then he leaned forward and tried to take a book from the shelf. It turn into a door as Jake starred at it, unfazed. _Of course she uses it,_ thought Jake, as he went through the door.

By that time, his back wounds were starting to sting and his hearing wasn't very well. His eyesight was starting to get bad and he couldn't get his footing right. He leaned against the wall, his breath growing shallower.

Finally he was outside that prison hell. He dragged himself to the nearest door and weakly knock on the door. Then he felt blood draining from his face as his images blurred once more.

 _Maddie. Josie. Justin. Please forgive me. I'm soo sorry._ Then everything went dark.


End file.
